regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 12
Recap Bookkeeping: Level Up Day! It's Level-Up Day! Everyone goes to Level 3, with some additional HP: (4,8,7,2). December also picks up some skills (Picking Locks 5, Detect Traps 5, Identify Potion 4, Identify Poison 3, Pick Pockets 2). Fe's skin gets thicker (+1 AC). The casters gain access to 2nd Level spells. Day 87: The Crime Spree Begins By evensong, the group makes it to the edge of town, but they decide to wait until night has encompassed the world once again to make their move. December and Lily go in first, stealthily approaching the constabulary and peering through windows. She spies Black Claw in a cell, as well as a female half-elf in another. Everyone's asleep (it being 3 AM). December chucks a pebble at the sleeping murderer, waking him up. She conveys their mission, but Black Claw demands a jail break before doing any business. Sending the box into the cell assuming it to be an escape mechanism, Black Claw reveals it's contents.. by smashing it on the ground and waking up the Half-Elf, and the Guard... inside is a signet ring. Lily the Sand Wizard casts Sleep into the constabulary. She succeeds in putting the Guard, Black Claw, and the Half elf all back to sleep. She then sends December in to slit throats, to December's concern. Lily meanwhile goes to fetch the others. December stealthily enters the constabulary, and unlocks Black Claw's cell. He insists they get the Half-elf out also. As December is unlocking that one, the guard begins to stir. December moves to slit his throat. The other half-elf, however, no doubt boiling with rage at whatever has happened to lead her to this state of affairs, reacts first, and smacks the guard in the face with her fist. December gives him a quick throat slit. (EL: And the crime spree begins. Murder of a City Guard: 1. Jailbreak: 2) As the group moves to escape from the jail, they come towards Lily, Fe, and Elianna approaching. Receiving December's signal, Lily throws a fog wall up to obscure their escape from the immediate area, and they abscond into the jungle once again. Black Claw refuses to give a receipt for the item until the crew take him to another island. Lily uses this to extort more money for reward. The half-elf looks a bit confused by all of this. However, they left the ink back in the jail cell. Exhausted from a day and a half's work, they decide to make camp. Elianna refuses to heal Fe (EL: Possibly because she didn't take CLW that day?) December rather fixated on getting a receipt made. She slices her arm, spilling rather more blood than intended (EL: "As long as you don't roll a 1...." the Nealiverse in action.) "What're the odds.." -Anna, after rolling a d20 and getting any single result. Yup. We can all get the odds. Copious amounts of 'ink' secured in the form of December's blood, Black Claw writes a note down for Shady Guy. Elianna does eventually burn CLW on Fe, healing her substantially (Up to 13/19), and the group rests. Day 89: Restoring Nature's Balance Coming upon the corpse of the Sabertooth Tiger (from last week), the half-elf conducts a brief memorial for the fallen animal, telling December when questioned that she was putting it's soul to rest. Day 90: Extortion, And Where The Rum Has Gone The group returns to the Nealing Siren. Lily takes the opportunity to extort Black Claw again, this time succeeding to get a note for extra payment for the escort. He dodges questions about how he got in trouble. He wants to be taken to Redstone Port. (100g potential - not yet received.) That secured they turn to the unnamed Half-elf, and offer her passage for coin as well. 100g for a trip to Redstone Port. She agrees, though it costs her pretty much everything she has. Kylia (The half-elf) pulls Black Claw aside for a conversation. It concerns her father, and a past that if she doesn't know about, it best she not know of. The scrolls regard a "deal with an unsavoury man" that did not go well for her father. The scrolls would vindicate her father in the right hands, but the right hands are dead. The King of Valis is dead. Kylia's father was a great blacksmith. Renowned for skill beyond that of mortal men. She might want to investigate a dark priest in the woods near Wormwood. His last known name was Renkor. She presses Black Claw on a signet that was on all of the weapons her father made, but gets no answer. Black Claw tells Kylia that he owes her more than she owes him, and offers assistance in the future. The girls meanwhile agree to split the extra gold evenly, with the ship taking a cut also. (20g each - only one of the 100g's is available to the party at the moment.) Matt isnt so sure about the people they've taken on board, and questions whether they need to be guarded. Kylia tells the party that she is attending to a "family matter". She's seeking something, but doesn't know what it is. (EL: Sounds like a lot of the crew.) Neal warns the crew that they will need to resupply soon - Redstone Port is a decent place to do so. "Do we still have rum?" -Stephanie. The important determining factor on if they need to stop off more urgently for supplies. On the journey, the group discusses their reasons for being together and what their goals are. Kylia received the scrolls from a family friend. Her village burned in her past. Lily tries to read the scrolls, but can't today. So she sleeps on it, as she is want to do. Day 91: Tricksy Wizard Lily uses Read Magic on the scrolls, but it seems they have been locked by a wizard of greater strength than her (#NewWizard). She uses a second instance of the spell to read the note Francis wrote to her (contents Undisclosed). December asks Kylia about souls. What they are, what happens to them. She approves of what Kylia did for the Tiger's soul. That night, Lily sneaks around the ship, Detecting Magic on Kylia and Black Claw. Kylia comes up clean (EL: Except for the scrolls, presumably). Black Claw has magic coming from his head region. Day 95: Welcome To Redstone Port, Now Don't Ask Questions. Lily spends the time travelling to learn Whispering Wind. She is also looking at learning Feather Fall and Find Familiar (EL: All the F's. Also... Gen, are you really going to start the spree of little-animal-killing again???) Black Claw jumps ship as soon as the ship's in port. The ladies follow suit... as they are walking down the dock, 4 guards start to approach down the dock. Black Claw does a not-so-casual 180, and December draws her weapons. Black Claw passes the crew, and jumps onto the Nealing Siren. Two of the guards come running down towards the group. One goes to retrieve Black Claw, and takes him away, while the other interrogates the ladies quickly. December oversells the reaction to being told Black Claw is wanted for Murder juuuuust a little bit. "I would just kill everyone." -Elianna. While they're standing around discussing what to do next, a Short Man (App 14. Lily's mood immediately improves) pokes his nose into the conversation. He's seen who came into port with the party, and wants to talk privately. December tries to play off the fact that they knew Black Claw, but Fe opens her mouth. Short Man tries to leave, but the girls dont let him. (EL: This is the trouble with conspiracies. People dont trust each other.) Short Man mentions that he thought the party was "on the inside". More back-and-forth, Short Man decides he wants to hire the group to jailbreak Black Claw... again. December sets a price for their services at 'a couple of cannons' (EL: Later discussion ballparks this value at around 4-5000g) along with assurance that the Nealing Siren is not implicated. The ladies (minus Fe) step outside to discuss their intended price for the job. Lily keeps trying to say more and more. and more. Elianna finally says 3000g for this job. He insists on 2k. Discussions of a jail. Decent sized, 300-400 guards for the entire town; much fewer in the jail. 15 people max at any given time. Usually 2 guards at door, 2 on inside. Arranged signal for pickup is a light hung in the Nealing Siren's Captain's Quarters. The plan settled, Short Man gets going. The ladies discuss how things are going to go down. Kylia offers her Crossbow (full size) to the cause. Resupply Costs for the Ship: 30g, taken from the Ship's Fund. (EL: Ship's Fund now contains 2880.2g, after the 20g added to it from Kylia's passage fare) Day 96: Murderers, Thieves, And A Special Friend For Lily. Another 3 AM comes, and the crew sneaks into town and approach the jail. As expected, two guards standing outside the door. The red Wizard whirls up another Sleep spell, dropping the two of them easily. She then fogs up the area, to obscure the slashing of throats to come... Two quick slashes later, December and Elianna begin to don the plate mail the guards were wearing... December having a significant amount of trouble with it. (EL: The gauntlet does NOT go on top of your head, December). Fe assists December. Lily and Kylia start to hide the corpses, but with a lack of decent hiding places in a reasonable range, they decide to bring them inside the jail. Lily opens the jail door, letting the fog roll in, and precedes to drag a corpse in. This has a deep affect on the guards inside, seeing one of their friends bloodied and being dragged in by a halfling. Combat - The Armoured Guards. This fight takes a lot longer than normal because the guards are heavily armoured, though Lily does come up with an interesting new use for Unseen Servant, removing a guard's helmet at range. Lily loots a plate mail helm, and a set of jail keys, and unlocks the jail's cell block. Lily tries to strut her cool stuff down the corridor, but fails for... almost everyone. The ladies stage a mass jailbreak, releasing murderers, thieves, and at least one paedophile (who gives Lily a wink). Originally they tell the prisoners to say Captain Anemoi let them free. But that gets reversed later, and sealed lips are ordered. Everyone makes a break for it, the crew and Black Claw successfully slipping away back to the Nealing Siren with an additional 2 suits of plate mail (Marked as belonging to the guards of Redstone Port). (EL: Murder of a City Guard: 5. Jailbreak: Lots.) * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes